List of PTV Park Station Idents
Station List * Conneticut Public Television: Farm, Around PTV Park, Submarine * Georgia Public Television: Blimp (two versions), Hot Air Balloon, Slanted Graffiti * Idaho Public Telelvision: Farmer, Train, Prehistoric times * Iowa Public Television: Local * KAET in Phoenix: Hot Air Balloon, Truck * KCET in Los Angeles: Train, Hot Air Balloon, Submarine * Kentucky Educational Television: K-kid, Local * KERA in Dallas: Blimp, Basketball, Farm, Train, Hot Air Balloon, Rocket, Artist, Prehistoric Times, Greetings, Local * KCTS in Seattle:Blimp, Local * AETN: Polly's Magic Trick * WCNY in Syracuse: Prehistoric times, Holding Cardboard, Local * WHMT in Schenectady: Polly's Magic Trick, Blimp * WLIW in Garden City: Local * KLVX in Las Vegas: Farm, Train, Prehistoric Times, Greeting * KNCT in Killeen: Blimp * KNME in Albuquerque: Blimp, Hot Air Balloon, Truck * KPBS in San Diego: Basketball, Farm, Train * KTCA in Minneapolis: Blimp, Train, Rocket, Amusment, Prehistoric Times, Local * KUAT in Tuscon: Hot Air Balloon * Louisiana Public Broadcasting: Truck, Movie Making * Maryland Public Television: Blimp, Pernell and P Pet, Around PTV Park * South Carolina Public Television: Submarine, Prehistoric Times * South Dakota Public Television/Broadcasting: Greetings, Truck (two versions) * University of North Carolina Public Television: Basketball, Rocket, Submarine, Greetings, Slanted Graffiti, Local * Vermont PBS: Basketball, Hot Air Balloon, Local * WCEU (now WDSC) in Daytona Beach: Blimp, Greetings * WDCN (Now WNPT) in Nashville: Hot Air Balloon, Submarine, Magic Trick, Truck, Tugboat * WEAO/WNEO in Akron and Kent: Greetings, Local * WETA in Arlington: Around PTV Park, Hot Air Balloon * WEDU in Tampa: Prehistoric Times * WFWA in Fort Wayne: Blimp * WGBH in Boston: Blimp, Hot Air Balloon, Artist, Truck, Around PTV Park, Slanted Graffiti, Local * WGBY in Springfield (MA): Blimp * WGTE in Toledo: Dancing, Local * WHYY in Philadelphia: Blimp, Hot Air Balloon, Slanted Graffiti * Wisconsin Public Television: Farm, Rocket * WLRN in Miami: Blimp, Basketball, Hot Air Balloon, Artist, Submarine, Greetings * WLJT in Jackson (Tennessee): Blimp, Local * WLVT in Allentown: Prehistoric Times, Local * WMFE (Now WUCF) in Orlando: Amusement Park, Hot air Balloon, Around PTV Park * WNED in Buffalo: Blimp, Farm, Rocket, Submarine, Prehistoric Times, Greetings * WNET in Newark: Blimp (two versions), Basketball, Farm, Train, Rocket, Amusement Park Submarine, Prehistoric Times, Truck, Boats, Bumper Cars, Slanted Graffiti, Outer Space, Local * WOSU in Colombus: Train, Prehistoric Times * WPFO in Oxford: Around PTV Park * WQED in Pittsburg: Blimp, Hot Air Balloon, Prehistoric Times, Truck * WSKG in Binghampton: Planes * WTTW in Chicago: Local * WTVS in Detroit: Around PTV Park, Basketball, Dancing, Train, Local * WVIZ in Cleveland: Blimp, Basketball, Rocket, Artist, Submarine, Prehistoric Times, Picnic, Piano, Magic Trick, Truck, Local * WPBT in Miami/Fort Lauderdale/Palm Beaches: Local * WYES in New Orleans: Prehistoric Times, Train, Rocket * KLRN in San Antonio: Rocket, Polly's magic trick, Greetings Station Identifications Blimp You see a blimp with the stations logo on it. Screenshot 2016-10-15-16-30-14.png|KERA (1996) Screenshot 2016-07-22-12-49-48.png|KTCA (1997) Screenshot 2016-09-25-15-49-00-1.png|MPT (WCPB; 1998) Screenshot 2016-07-22-12-52-56.png|WGBH (1994) Screenshot 2016-09-25-15-34-08-1.png|WGBY (1997) Screenshot 2016-07-22-12-49-09.png|WLRN (1995) Screenshot 2016-07-23-09-26-49.png|GPTV (1993) Screenshot 2016-07-22-12-52-39.png|WNET (1995) Screenshot 2016-07-22-12-56-04.png|WVIZ (1996) PTV Park Station ID - Blimp (1998 WGBH-TV).png|WGBH (1998) PTV Park Station ID_ Blimp (1993 KCET-TV) screenshot.png|KCET (1993) D11BC4D9-EF32-4B25-9ED5-6D72683DFA0C.png|WLJT (1995) Screenshot_20190602-123207.jpg|KNCT (1999) Screenshot_20190602-123700.jpg|WMHT (1995) KCTS (1998).png|KCTS (1998) Basketball Pat, Paula, and Pinky are having a game of basketball. Screenshot 2016-07-24-09-07-44.png|KERA (1995) Screenshot 2016-07-22-13-33-18.png|KPBS (1995) Screenshot 2016-07-22-13-32-02.png|University of North Carolina Public Television (1996) Screenshot 2016-07-22-13-30-40.png|WLRN (1995) Screenshot 2016-07-22-13-32-32.png|WNET (1996) Imag.jpg|WVIZ (1993) Screenshot (2).png|WETK (1995) Farmer P-Pal in Tractor Paco is seen on a tractor. Screenshot 2016-07-22-13-49-04.png|KERA (1996) Whwc07291998.jpg|Wisconsin Public Television (WHWC; 1993) Screenshot 2016-07-23-10-11-27.png|WNED (1997) WNET (1999).png|WNET (1999) Train A train outruns a P Pet. Screenshot 2016-07-22-13-54-23.png|KCET (1993) Screenshot 2016-07-22-13-54-57.png|KERA (1995) Screenshot 2016-07-31-15-31-04.png|KLVX (1998) Screenshot 2016-07-22-13-55-38.png|KPBS (1995) Screenshot 2016-07-22-14-40-11.png|KTCA (1997) Screenshot 2016-07-22-13-56-21.png|WNET (1996) Screen Shot 2017-08-25 at 2.07.18 PM.png|WYES (1997) Screenshot 20171008-115055.png|Idaho Public Television (2004) Hot Air Balloon Pernell and Peggy go in a hot air balloon. Screenshot 2016-07-22-14-20-57.png|KAET (Unknown year) Screenshot 2016-08-24-18-33-59.png|KCET (1996) Screenshot 2016-07-22-14-39-09.png|KTCA (1997) Screenshot 2016-07-22-14-18-05.png|WGBH (1995) Screenshot 2016-07-22-14-16-33.png|WHYY (1996) Screenshot 2016-07-22-14-20-31.png|WLRN (1995) Screenshot_20171202-180948.png|WMFE (1996) Screenshot 2016-07-22-14-19-47.png|WNET (1996) Screenshot_2017-02-08-23-37-31.png|WETA (Low Quality; Probably 1997) wd8n.png|WDCN (Unknown year) Screen Shot 2018-01-27 at 10.56.52 PM.png|GPTV (1995) Screenshot (16).png|WETK (1994) Rocket A rocket flies through the sky. Screenshot 2016-07-22-22-28-32.png|KERA (1995) Screenshot 2016-10-06-15-47-45.png|KTCA (1997) Screenshot 2016-07-22-22-34-05.png|University of North Carolina Public Television (1996) Screenshot 2016-07-23-17-47-09.png|Wisconsin Public Television (WHWC; 1995) Screenshot 2016-08-07-16-52-41.png|WNED (1997) Screenshot 2016-07-22-22-29-22.png|WNET (1996) Screenshot 2016-07-27-13-30-43.png|WVIZ (1996) Screen Shot 2017-09-09 at 2.22.13 PM.png|WYES (1997) 5F69F5CF-A4D5-48ED-ACFF-22707335E578.png|WHRO (Rare Version; Unknown Year) PTV Park Station ID - Rocketship (WETA May 7, 1996) screenshot.png|WETA (1996) My Collection of Storytime Intros part 1 screenshot.png|KCET (Low Quality; Unknown Year) PTV Park Station ID - Rocketship (WNEO-TV 1996).png|WNEO/WEAO (1996) Roller Coaster Pinky, Priscilla, Polly, Paula, and Pete are seen going on a roller coaster & an orange blimp also passes by. P-Pal Rollercoaster.jpeg|WETA (1997) Amusement Park The P-pals go on a carousel. WNET in New York City (it said Newark NJ in the ID though) and WMFE in Orlando Screen Shot 2017-09-09 at 2.24.44 PM.png|WNET (Unknown year) Around PTV Park PTV Park is seen from an aerial view Screen Shot 2017-11-23 at 11.23.35 PM.png|WETA (1998; Low Quality) Screen Shot 2017-11-23 at 11.35.00 PM.png|WGBH (1994) Screen Shot 2017-11-23 at 11.35.08 PM.png|CPTV (199?) Screen Shot 2017-12-02 at 7.57.35 PM.png|WMFE (1996) PTV Park Station ID - Around PTV Park (WTVS 1995).png|WTVS (1995) 36-Oakland.jpg|Maryland Public TV (1997) 2019-04-07.png|WPFO (1997) Screenshot_20190602-121455.jpg|KCET (1993) DC7EE6CE-73A5-4C3C-A67E-AD1E07AAF8A3.jpeg|Helena Rubinstein Foundation (WNET) Planes Priscilla rides a plane. 46-Binghamton.jpeg|WSKG (1995) Submarine A suspiciously P-pal shaped submarine is seen with the station's logo on it. Screenshot_2016-10-16-23-11-22.png|KCET (Low Quality;1994) Screenshot_2016-10-13-21-47-18-1.png|South Carolina Educational Television (1995) Screenshot_2016-07-23-11-03-36.png|University of North Carolina Public Television (1996) Screenshot_2016-07-23-11-02-21.png|WLRN (1995) Screenshot_2016-07-23-10-09-15.png|WNED (1997) Screenshot_2016-07-23-11-01-32.png|WNET (1996) submarine.png|WDCN (Unknown year) Screen Shot 2018-02-07 at 7.11.20 PM.png|WHRO (Low Quality; Unknown year, Rare Version) Submarine Variant 2 A submarine shaped like a P-Pal is next to a treasure chest. This submarine has bubbles leaving it. The station logo is on the submarine Screen Shot 2018-02-03 at 9.46.47 AM.png|WVIZ (1999) Screenshot_20190428-143447.jpg|WETA (2002) Prehistoric Times A dinosaur is seen with the station logo on it. WNET (1996).png|WNET (1996) WVIZ (1996).png|WVIZ (1995) WNED (1996).png|WNED (1996) Screen Shot 2017-08-24 at 1.46.07 PM.png|South Carolina Educational Television (1998) Screen Shot 2017-08-24 at 1.50.06 PM.png|KERA (1996) Screen Shot 2017-08-24 at 1.50.42 PM.png|KTCA (1996) Screen Shot 2017-08-25 at 2.07.48 PM.png|WYES (1996) Screen Shot 2017-09-22 at 7.37.24 AM.png|KAID (2004) PTV (INCOMPLETE) Program Break (WCNY November 28th, 1998) screenshot.png|WCNY (1998) Painter Pierre is painting a picture in Paris. Suddenly, Penny comes up from the sewer. PTV - Painter (WGBH) screenshot.png|WGBH (1993) PTV - Painter (WLRN) screenshot.png|WLRN (Unknown year) 12-3-1996 WVIZ Promos screenshot (2).png|WVIZ (1996) PTV Park Station ID - Painter (WNET).png|WNET (1994; Low Quality) ABF9E0AE-8789-4B4A-9635-186531D19A32.jpeg|KERA (1998) 2019-04-07 (1).png|KUHT (unknown year) Greetings Pinky decides to greet all of his friends while holding a piece of cardboard. These type of idents either take place in the park, or they take place in town. Screen Shot 2017-08-25 at 1.47.05 PM.png|WLRN (1996) Screen Shot 2017-08-25 at 1.47.59 PM.png|South Dakota Public TV (1995) Screen Shot 2017-08-25 at 2.54.01 PM.png|KERA (1996) Screen Shot 2017-08-25 at 2.59.01 PM.png|UNC-TV (1995) Screen Shot 2017-08-25 at 3.02.36 PM.png|WMVS (1995) PTV Park Station ID - Greetings (1993 WGBH-TV).png|WGBH (1993) PTV Park Station ID - Hi Pinky (1994 WNET-TV; Low Quality).png|WNET (1994) PTV Park Station ID_ Greetings (1993 KLRN-TV) screenshot.png|KLRN (1993) 9E625FF6-EEAC-40E5-89B3-58A1D77B4593.jpeg|WNED (1999) 2019-04-07 (2).png|WNEO/WNAO (1993) KLRN (1994).png|KLRN (1994) UNC-TV (December 1995).png|UNC-TV (December 1995) Bumper Cars P-Pals Bumped into Cars. BDDF2DBC-82BF-4C79-B319-CA993B68CB2D.png|WNET (Unknown Year) Boats P-Pals Race on Boats. FA0571CB-E428-4B4B-AEEB-E69AC7105E3E.png|WNET (Unknown Year) Truck Peggy and a truck race Screenshot 2016-10-22-08-47-31.png|KAET (1996) Screenshot_2016-10-10-18-05-52.png|LPB (1995) Screenshot_2016-10-28-22-14-23.png|LPB (Alternate version; 1994) Sdptv08201998 p1.jpg|SDPTV (Stations; 1998) Sdptv08201998 p2.jpg|SDPTV (Transmitters; 1998) Screenshot 2016-10-10-18-05-13.png|WGBH (1994) Screenshot 2016-10-10-17-56-41.png|WVIZ (1996) Na na na na na na na na uh oh.png|WDCN (Unknown year) PTV Park Station ID - Truck (1994 WNET-TV).png|WNET (1994) Tugboat A Tugboat was seen with the station's logo on it and Peggy drives the boat. Screen Shot 2018-01-16 at 9.58.40 PM.png|WDCN (2000) Van A van is seen with the station logo on it. 40-wsiu-dt.jpg|WSIU (Unknown Year) PTV Park Local Funding Bumper - Van (2005 WETA-TV).png|WETA (Local Funding; 2005) K-Kid (KET only) An anthropomorphic, blue letter K (dubbed as the "K-Kid") walks up to his TV and turns it on. Then the TV turns into random things. KET circus 1995.png|KET (1997) Category:Interstitial stuff Category:PTV Park Era Category:PTV Park